1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to temporary structures and more specifically to a wind resistant modular ISO building, which is fabricated from steel and specially designed to prevent rusting.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,614 to Wiley, Jr. et al. discloses a modular building having a steel shipping container core.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a wind resistant modular ISO building, which is fabricated from steel and specially designed to prevent rusting; and which is suitable for surviving cyclones, hurricanes and typhoons.